Humildes Narcisistas
by themizachan
Summary: Solo cuando la primavera los sorprenda como juguetes de la fortuna, comprenderán que el tiempo caprichoso, porque enfermaran con el caer de los pétalos con una locura muy sensata… con una dulzura que conserva… Pues están hechos de la misma materia que los sueños y, a pesar de saber quiénes son, aun no saben lo que pueden llegar a ser…
1. Ideas sin forma te robaran la calma

"_**.:*…...*:."**_

"_**.:*…*:."**_

_**Resumen original o summary original: **__Solo cuando la primavera los sorprenda como juguetes de la fortuna, comprenderán que el tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren y muy corto para los que gozan, porque enfermaran con el caer de los pétalos con una locura muy sensata… con una hiel que ahoga… con una dulzura que conserva… Pues están hechos de la misma materia que los sueños y, a pesar de saber quiénes son, aun no saben lo que pueden llegar a ser…_

_**Personajes**__: En este fic se utilizaran los siguientes personajes como protagonistas:_ _Aioria de Leo, Aioros de Sagitario, Aphrodite de Piscis, Camus de Acuario, Deathmask de Cancer, Hyoga de Cisne, Ikki de Fenix, Kanon de Dragon Marino, Milo de Escorpio, Mu de Aries, Saga de Geminis, Seiya de Pegaso, Shaka de Virgo, Shion de Aries, Shiryu del Dragon, Shun de Andrómeda, Shura de Capricornio._

_**Datos de la historia: **__Las edades utilizadas en esta historia son las siguientes:__ Camus (16 años); Milo (20 años); Angelo (23años); Dita (22 años); Mu (20 años); Saga (28 años); Kanon (28 años); Aioria (20 años); Aiorios (27 años); Dohko (18 años –Utilizo la edad con la cual lo reviven- ); Shion (18 años –Utilizo la edad con la cual lo reviven-); Shura (23 años); Shaka (20 años); Ikki (15 años); Shun (13 años); Seiya (13 años); Hyoga (14 años); Shiryu (14 años); Saori (13 años)._

"_**PlayList": **__Lista de canciones a escuchar de forma simultánea a la lectura del cap. (No es obligación escucharlas, sin embargo, considero que es una forma más recomendable de leer.)_

_***1)_ **__Dave matthews band – Crash into._

_***2)_ **__One Republic – Good life._

_***3)_ **__Coldplay – Don't let it break your heart._

"_**:*…*:"**_

"_**:*...…*:"**_

"_**:*…*:"**_

"_**Humildes Narcisistas"**_

"_**.:*…*:."**_

_**.:Capitulo primero:.**_

"_**.:*…*:."**_

_***Ideas sin forma te robaran la calma***_

"_**.:*…*:."**_

– _Creo que para comenzar, debería de advertirte que "la casa" no es como cualquier casa, lo que significa que no cualquiera puede vivir allí. Ni siquiera yo, su autentica heredera, he podido pertenecer a ella. Aunque esto ya no importa, debido a que no será conocida como "la casa" nunca más, porque ellos ya no están… Ellos sin ella pueden continuar, pero ella sin ellos no existe._

_Hizo una pausa acariciando el marco de madera de la entrada._

– _Quizá lo que digo te parezca una completa tontería, a pesar de esto, continuo repitiendo lo mismo, ya que fui testigo de su encanto y me niego a que juzgues su valor sin siquiera conocerla._

_Nuevamente callo tras una corta reflexión._

– _Es cierto, jamás pertenecí a su mundo, pero ¿cómo olvidar la causa de mi desdicha…? Al principio, logre proyectar toda una vida en "la casa", pero un día… esta abrió por última vez las puertas a su dimensión maravillosa y, no sin cierta frustración, debo admitir que la entrada a ella no es algo que se puede forzar, la única forma es ser elegido o absorbido por aquel universo, del cual fui rechazada tantas veces…_

"_**.:*…*:."**_

Todo _comenzó_ un día de otoño con la llegada de un desconocido en busca de _un lugar_ dentro de _"la casa"._

La mañana se desarrollaba como de costumbre dentro de la casa. El joven casero francés se ocultaba dentro de la biblioteca y, a la vez, estudio, mientras los demás, los inquilinos, continuaban con sus ocupadas y o perezosas vidas.

Camus, _esperaba poder_ hacer caso omiso a la fecha para así lograr enfocarse en la creación de su _primer_ libro. Pero, llegado el mediodía, su paciencia parecía no ser suficiente para afrontar la usual falta de consideración que tenían los inquilinos por el plazo de la renta. Sin embargo, esta vez no era como todas las veces, hoy era diferente pues no le importaba la participación de los inquilinos sobre el próximo e inevitable cambio que estaba por introducir en _la casa_, pero había algo de lo que él también se estaba perdiendo. En la planta alta, se estaba llevando cabo una reunión de último momento.

"_**.:*…*:."**_

– Ya que esta situación me molesta demasiado preguntare ¿Por qué demonios se reunieron todos en mi habitación? – pregunto con indignación sin dejar de lado su acostumbrada mascara de calma.

Aioria se adelanto a contestar.

– Porque Milo dijo: "Reúne a todos en la habitación de Shaka, ya que él no saldrá de allí aunque se lo roguemos". Y fue así como terminamos todos en tu habitación, Sha-chan. – explico logrando aumentar la irritación por parte del hindú.

– Así es. – intervino el aludido – Además, no es para tanto "_Sha-chan_".– pronuncio lo ultimo con verdadero tono de burla, pero recupero la compostura al instante siguiente –… Porque _esta_ es una _cuestión_ que nos _involucra_ a _todos._ – concluyo con exagerada importancia.

No todos los presentes tenían el suficiente tiempo libre a mitad de semana como lo tenían personas como el organizador de aquella reunión, por lo que no resultaba extraño escuchar alguno que otro comentario molesto.

– ¿Podrías comenzar de una vez por todas? Debo trabajar. – propuso de mala gana Ángelo a quien tampoco le agradaba la idea de la reunión debido a sus horarios.

– Deberías hacer caso a lo que dice Ángelo. Además, algunos no tenemos tiempo que perder como tú. – mascullo entre dientes Shaka deseoso de que todos se marcharan de su territorio.

– No podemos, Sha-chan… – objeto Aioria sentándose al lado del rubio en la cama. – Aun debemos esperar por Shura, el gemelo Saga y mi hermano. Vamos, se un poco más paciente. – aconsejo dedicándole una mirada de piedad.

– No me hables. – amenazo Shaka apartando con brusquedad el rostro lejos de los ojos del muchacho.

De repente y en el momento justo, se abrió la puerta.

– No tienen que preocuparse por nosotros. Llegamos tarde, pero lo hicimos – Dijo el hermano mayor de Aioria, Aiorios, cuando entraron los tres inquilinos a la habitación, ya que habia logrado escuchar la excusa de su hermano.

– Al fin, supongo que ahora ya no hay razón para esperar.

Mu se sentía impaciente por retirarse.

– Dohko y Shion tampoco han llegado.

Volvió a responder Aioria en defensa a de los ausentes.

Dita sonrió ante sus palabras y se revolvió la melena con gesto casual antes de comentar:

– No deberíamos preocuparnos por ellos. Según lo que observe ayer… esos dos no regresaron a dormir… – canturreo la última parte.

– Créanle… – convino Ángelo con una sonrisa.

– Y yo que te creía un torpe infeliz…

Comenzaba a decir Dita cuando Ángelo lo interrumpió.

–… Después de todo, no hay _nadie_ más entrometido que él. – aclaro con burla.

Si había dos personalidades que no descansaran ni un segundo para discutir entre ellos. Siempre peleando por cualquier motivo. Esos eran Ángelo y Dita.

– ¿"_Torpe infeliz_" dije? Mejor dicho eres un...

Nuevamente, más personas se unieron a la reunión secreta.

– ¿Ya vieron lo que llego? – inquirió Dohko con despreocupación mientras se unía al grupo con Shion siguiéndole por detrás.

Entonces, Milo se precipito hacia la puerta para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien cerrada y comenzó a decir:

– ¿Lo has visto Dohko? – pronuncio con suspicacia mirándolo de reojo.

– Deberías dejar de ver tanta televisión. – recomendó el aludido.

No solo Dohko, sino todos, ya estaban más que acostumbrados al dramatismo que resultaba moneda corriente en aquella casa.

– Es… es el… ¡"_Signo_"! – declaro haciendo caso omiso al consejo de Dohko.

– ¿"_Signo_"? – repitió el gemelo Kanon intentando seguir el hilo de los pensamientos de Milo.

– Si. – contesto tomándolo por el hombro – Y solo significa una cosa ¿Saben cuál es? – bajo el tono de voz para sembrar el misterio.

– Que te volviste loco. De eso no hay duda. – mascullo Mu restándole importancia al dialogo de Milo

– Explícate antes de que necesites de primeros auxilios – convino Ángelo deshaciendo la atmosfera que se había creado.

Milo, camino hasta la ventana que tenía una vista hacia el frente de la casa. Se aclaro la garganta y dijo con elocuencia:

– En otra forma para que sus mentes simples logren comprender… Observen y díganme que ven.

Unos cuantos se apelotonaron contra la ventana de madera, pero, aunque observaron por ella con detenimiento, no comprendieron a que se refería su compañero.

– ¿No limpiaste el patio delantero? – pregunto Kanon señalando las hojas secas de la entrada.

– Parece que va a llover esta noche… – murmuro Dohko admirando el cielo y olvidándose de el alboroto del rubio.

– ¿Una carta perdida? – continuo Aioria prestándole atención a la correspondencia sin leer que se salía del buzón.

– No. No. Y no.

Se abrió paso de manera molesta hasta encaramarse al alfeizar de la ventana.

Milo se mostro sorprendido, pues comprendió que lo que había visto ya no se encontraba donde creía.

– ¿Dónde está? – musito.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Aioria.

Se volvió de nuevo al centro de la reunión.

– La situación ha cambiado. – hablo con brevedad – Todos… ¡hay un enemigo dentro de la casa! – dijo recorriendo la cara de todos sus compañeros.

– ¿Ese no es el título de una película? ¿Acaso rentaste un DVD? – intervino nuevamente el aludido.

Kanon saco su teléfono móvil y le hablo a Milo, quien respondió al segundo llamado.

– Siempre supe que este día llegaría. Ahora, pásame el número del hospital psiquiátrico.

–Hablo en serio, Kanon. El peligro se acerca… – murmuro lo ultimo mirando hacia el vacio intentando recuperar el drama.

– Wow. – Aplaudió Aioria – Conseguiste el papel para la producción. – exclamo a sabienda de los recurrentes e inestables trabajos de su amigo.

– Si, si lo hice…

Al igual que todos, Milo también pertenecía a la clase trabajadora, aunque de una manera diferente y más inconstante. Era un trabajador peculiar, ya que nunca tenía un oficio fijo, sus empleos surgían de acuerdo al día que tenia, a las motivaciones que sentía, y a las ideas que se le ocurrían, por lo tanto, fácilmente pasaba de un trabajo a otro.

– De lo que Milo está hablando es de que hoy llego alguien interesado en rentar una habitación. – explico Dohko luego de habérselo pensado un rato y haber unido las piezas del rompecabezas para intentar comprender a que se estaba refiriendo su compañero.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Todos dijeron a coro, inclusive Milo, cosa que sorprendió a Dohko haciéndole pensar que se había equivocado.

– Eso significa, que todo ha vuelto a dar un giro… Esto es… _¡"la rebelión de Camus"!_

– ¿Desde cuándo _parodias animes_, Milo? – pregunto Aioria siempre de humor. – Pero… ¿eso qué significa, Milo? ¿Alguna clase de convención de _escritores franceses_?

– Aioria, tiene razón ¿A qué te referías con toda _esa locura_ de hace un rato? – intervino Dohko.

El rubio se acaricio la frente con un poco de vergüenza.

– Bueno… yo… yo creía que se trataba de alguna clase de acosador, ya sabes de esos que se paran frente a las casas y observan todos los movimientos esperando el momento adecuado para atacar… – intento explicarse sin saber cómo hacerlo sin sentirse ridículo.

– Eso se parece más a la descripción de un ladrón. – corrigió Dita.

–…Es que le vi hablando con nuestros vecinos y mirando la casa de forma sospechosa y… – cambio su expresión – Que más da. Interesante. ¿Camus quiere rentar? – dijo con suspicacia.

– Eso es lo que dije – replico Dohko.

Milo se lo pensó un momento.

– Pero ¿el francesito se volvió loco o tanta lectura ha comenzado a afectarle el _coco_? Ya no quedan cuartos desocupados en la casa. – menciono mientras meditaba.

–Acaso ¿no es obvio? – Se adelanto Mu a decir. – Camus, de seguro, planea _"limpiar"_ un cuarto – susurro haciendo mella en la conciencia de Milo.

– ¿_Limpia_r? – Articuló sopesando la idea – No. Camus no haría algo así. Puede que sea un niño arisco, pero no haría algo como lo que tú dices, Mu.

– ¿Tú crees? Quizá…

Pronuncio Mu de forma que la pregunta continuara resonando para el rubio.

– De todas formas, creo que no hay de qué preocuparse. – comento Dohko pretendiendo alivianar la tensión. – Después de todo, aunque a veces nos olvidamos del alquiler, terminamos por pagarlo siempre.

Palabras como "_limpiar_", "_renta_" y "_siempre_" no dejaban de rodear los pensamientos de Milo.

– Es cierto lo que dice Dohko. – Hizo un pausa. – Supongo que, ya que no tienen nada más que hacer aquí, se irán – se apresuró a señalar Shaka.

"_Limpiar". "Renta". "Siempre"._

– También concuerdo con Dohko – anuncio Dita – Y casi me olvidaba… debo ir a buscar el dinero del alquiler de este mes, porque… no quiero ser _"lim-pi-a-do". – se aclaro la garganta demasiado divertido por la situación._

"_Limpiar". "Renta". "Siempre"._

– Milo – Aioria intento llamar su atención – ¿Pagaste la renta atrasada del mes anterior?

– ¿O la del mes anterior al anterior? – siguió Kanon.

– ¿Y qué me dices de la de noviembre del año pasado? – continuo Dita.

"_Limpiar". "Renta". "Siempre"._ Aquellas palabras parecían robarse el alma del joven Milo.

– Déjenlo en paz – replico Aiorios compadeciéndose de su estado… – El pobre ya _tiene _muchos problemas. – aunque sus palabras no lograban ser de ayuda.

"_Limpiar". "Renta". "Siempre"._

– Yo… yo… – tartamudeo en apenas un susurro.

– ¿_Yo-yo_? – inquirió Aioria.

– ¿Te vas? – presiono Shaka.

– ¿"_Yo soy un moroso_"? – se burlo Dita…

– ¿"_Rurouni-Milo_"? – continuo divertido Kanon.

"_**.:*…*:."**_

Mientras los demás sacaban provecho al estado indefenso de Milo. Camus también había organizado una reunión, aunque un tanto diferente a la de los inquilinos.

– Así que ¿tienes un hermano? – inquirió retomando el hilo de la conversación.

– Así es. – respondió el muchacho sentado en frente de él en la gran biblioteca.

– ¿Y por qué quieres mudarte, Ikki?

– Porque el departamento en el que vivimos es relativamente pequeño. Por lo que creí que una pensión sería lo mejor, ya que, tanto Shun como yo, nos encontramos todavía en secundario, y mi beca no basta para pagar un mejor departamento. Como ya sabrás, en nuestro instituto está prohibido que lo estudiantes trabajen y…

Un lamento aproximándose hacia el cuarto en el que se encontraban silencio al joven.

– ¡Camus! ¡Maldito francesito de porquería! – se escucho afuera en el pasillo.

–Por favor, continua. No le hagas caso. –le insto con sosiego que prosiguiera.

– Ah… bien… entonces…

– ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres?! _¡Tú!_ ¡Tonto escritor _frustrado_! ¡Voy a separar tu cuerpo de esa _estúpida_ cabeza que tienes!

De pronto, Milo, abrió la puerta de un solo empujón asustando a Ikki, el supuesto "enemigo", sin embargo, no provoco ni el menor efecto en Camus.

Milo hiperventilaba recobrando el aliento para su próxima sarta de maldiciones.

En aquel momento, el pelirrojo le dedico una mirada demasiado gélida y furiosa que termino por paralizarlo.

– Milo, espera en el pasillo. – pronuncio con frialdad.

– Sí, su majestad. – murmuro cuan esclavo cerrando la puerta de inmediato al salir con sumo cuidado.

– _¿En qué estábamos? _

Milo escucho decir a Camus tras la puerta.

_¿Quién te crees que eres? Pendejo del demonio…_

Pensaba repantigado en el pasillo mientras a su lado se llevaba a cabo el trámite de su desalojo.

_De verdad el mocoso francés planea deshacerse de mí._

Convencido de su suerte se dejo estar en el piso.

_¿Debería hacer mi equipaje?_

Se pregunto con tristeza y frustración.

_¿Cómo puede hacer esto?_

Milo comenzaba a enfadarse.

De súbito, abandono su posición desgraciada y nuevamente se encamino hacia la biblioteca de Camus, convencido de dejarle algunos recuerditos para el francés insensible y decidido a retractarse de su actitud sometida.

– ¡Camus! – vocifero al irrumpir en el despacho.

– Milo… – empezó con voz calmada.

– ¡No! ¡Ahora tú vas a escucharme! – exclamo con seguridad motivado por el enojo.

– Como sea. – desvió la atención de Milo hacia Ikki – Regresa mañana y tendré lista una copia del contrato. Además, para ese momento la habitación ya estará _limpia_.

"_Limpiar". "Renta". "Siempre"._

– ¿Qué? – susurro sin voz el rubio.

–Gracias. Volveré mañana por la mañana… – se despidió Ikki incomodo por la tensión entre los otros dos y apresurado por abandonar aquella biblioteca.

– Permite que te acompañe a la salida…

– ¡No! – logro articular demasiado alto Milo.

– Despreocúpate… Sé donde… se encuentra… – el silencio se propago. – Debería irme ya… Fue… interesante. Adiós y gracias… – dijo casi escapando por la puerta.

Camus se acomodo en su sillón tras el escritorio para beber un poco de té como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

– ¿Y bien? – demando enfurecido.

– ¿Y bien qué? – inquirió el pelirrojo con indiferencia entre tanto hojeaba un libro.

– Acaso ¿ni siquiera planeas decírmelo? Se perfectamente lo que acabas de hacer. – apretó la mandíbula con dureza.

– Si ya lo sabes… ¿para qué gastar saliva? – contesto mientras leía.

– ¡Maldito pendejo! – Comenzó – Me cuesta creer lo que has hecho.

– ¿Y por qué? Estoy en todo mi derecho. – sonrió secamente sin quitar la mirada del libro.

– ¿Y aun preguntas? Eres un mocoso insensible. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – interrogo superado por la situación.

– Pues porque Ikki, el nuevo inquilino y mi compañero de instituto, buscaba una habitación donde pudieran quedarse él y su hermano y debido a que tu habitación es de las más grandes, después de la mía, y considerando tu deuda…

–No me refería a eso… – Milo no podía ordenar sus palabras – Es que… no lo entiendo… no quiero…

– ¿Quieres que te lo explique de nuevo? – propuso esporádico.

– ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Solo dime hasta cuando tengo para largarme!

– Lo conveniente sería que quitaras todas tus cosas del cuarto ahora, ya que los hermanos llegaran mañana…

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Me llevare todas mis porquerías de aquí y me iré a la…!

– Aunque…

Miro a su alrededor antes de retomar la lectura

– Todavía no he ordenado nada…

– ¿Huh?

La frase de Camus lo había tomado por sorpresa. De repente, la cálida y tierna esperanza se encendió dentro de él.

– No tienes a donde ir…

– Bueno, es que yo…

– No fue una pregunta. – Especifico – Por eso, creí que podrías quedarte aquí, en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, aun tengo que llevar algunos libros a mi habitación y…

La mirada de Milo de cachorro agradecido, interrumpió a Camus

– Mmm… Creo que esto ya no es una buena idea – mascullo para sí mismo – Claro está, esto será solo temporal… hasta que consigas donde quedarte porque… – remarco arrepentido de sus palabras.

– Yo… yo… quiero besarte. – declaro con ojos centelleantes el aludido.

– Limítate a mudarte hasta aquí sin armar alboroto, por favor. – dijo observándolo por sobre sus gafas de lectura.

– Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias… ¡Gracias! – repitió molestando al francés.

– Vete.

– Eres tan frio Camus. Deja que uno de mis abrazos de agradecimiento te caliente. – propuso.

Rodeo la mesa de escritorio hasta el lugar del pelirrojo.

– Aléjate… Aleja…

Milo envolvió al francés con sus brazos y susurro contra él:

– ¿Lo ves? _No es tan malo como piensas_.

A pesar de que Milo era consciente de que ambos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar los latidos de sus corazones, ignoraba el hecho de que Camus se sentía incomodo ante la proximidad de ambos, mientras sentimientos confusos cruzaban por su mente.

"_**.:*…*:."**_

Más tarde, durante la noche lluviosa, con el cuarto ya desocupado y la mudanza del rubio hecha, el francés se despertó de un sueño perturbador. Sin embargo, al recorrer su habitación, descubrió que aquello no se trataba de una pesadilla como pensaba. A su lado, se encontraba durmiendo Milo y no en la biblioteca como debía ser. En ese momento, comenzó a creer en la compasión como una enemiga.

_**".:*...*:."**_

_**".:*...*:."**_


	2. El cielo del demonio

"_**.:*…*:"**_

"_**PlayList" **__(Lista de canciones para escuchar de forma simultánea a la lectura del capítulo. Ojala lo disfruten ^-^)_

_**1)*_**__Marron 5 – Never gonna leave this bed._

_**2)*_**__The lumineers – HoHey._

_**3)*_**__Regina Spektor – Us. _

_**4)*_**__Fun – Some nights._

"_**.:*...*:."**_

* * *

"_**Humildes Narcisistas"**_

"_**:*…*:"**_

_**.:Capitulo segundo:.**_

"_**:*…*:"**_

_***Buscando el cielo encontraras al demonio***_

"_**:*…*:"**_

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana alcanzando al joven Milo, quien descansaba plácidamente en el lecho.

La tranquilidad y comodidad que lo invadía lo inhabilitaba a despabilarse. Deseaba permanece más que solo un rato disfrutando del bienestar que sentía. Sin embargo, de repente, una energía diferente lo envolvió. El rubio abrió los ojos y de inmediato se sintió incomodo.

–Vete. – apremio Camus, muy serio, sentado en un sillón de la habitación.

– ¿Ya es de día? ¿Qué hora es? – Inquirió buscando un reloj – ¿Por qué de tan malhumor, Camus? – pregunto notando el alboroto en su cabello y comenzando a peinarlo con sus manos.

Se incorporo y busco algún reloj sobre la mesa de luz.

– Largo de aquí. – ordeno nuevamente con seriedad y voz monocorde.

– No. – contesto, luego de comprobar la hora y recordar la fecha – Hoy es sábado. Ni pienses que me levantare temprano. – hablo entre tanto acomodaba las almohadas para volver a acostarse. – Deberías regresar a la cama… – propuso palpando un lugar junto a él.

Camus se levanto y se dirigió hasta Milo.

–Eso es.

Convino el rubio levantando las sabanas, pero el francés no hizo ni el menor ademan de tener intención de aceptar su invitación.

–Primero y principal: ¡Lárgate de mi habitación! – dijo agarrando las sabanas y tirando de ellas con fuerza. – Segundo: ¿Por qué demonios te metiste en mi cama? Tercero:…

–Veras… – hizo una pausa para bostezar – Con todas _mis_ cosas y _tus_ cosas en la biblioteca no quedo espacio para mi cama y ¿alguna vez has intentado dormir en un sillón? No te lo recomiendo… Aunque… ¿no pensaste en comprar uno de esos sofás-camas…? – hablo ignorando el estado de humor de Camus.

– ¿Quién mie…?

– ¡Camus! – Reprocho. – Los niños no deben decir malas palabras.

Nuevamente se incorporo acercándose a Camus, quien permanecía al lado de la cama.

– En especial, niños tan lindos como tú… – musito galante.

Por un instante, como si el tiempo se detuviera, Milo había logrado _capturar_ al pelirrojo. Por un leve momento_, él había sido suyo_.

– Solo _vete_ de aquí. – exclamo alejándose con brusquedad.

– ¿Qué es lo que_ tanto_ te molesta? – inquirió.

Abandono el lecho en silencio y vacilo ante el francés. Camus retrocedía frente a la proximidad del rubio.

– ¿Y _aun_ lo preguntas…? – su voz se ahogo en cuanto su espalda toco la puerta.

Milo lo había acorralado con cada brazo recargado contra los costados de su cabeza.

– Camus… – susurro acortando la distancia de sus rostros – tu… me… – cuando sus labios se encontraron a una _peligrosa_ distancia Milo murmuro contra su oreja –… _me gusta _tu sonrisa.

Sensaciones desconocidas apuñalaron el interior del francés mientras una ola cálida lo invadía de pies a cabeza. Se sentía abochornado y tan acalorado que creía que iba a empezar a hiperventilar.

Milo sé alejo para ver el rostro del francés y lo siguiente que hizo fue reír.

– ¿Te sonrojaste? – se burlo ante las mejillas carmesí.

Camus no podía concebir la razón de su sonrojo, por lo que pretendió actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si su cara no tuviera el mismo color que el de su cabello.

–No hagas que te lo recuerde. – advirtió al tiempo que ocultaba con su mano el rubor. – Encuentra un lugar y márchate. – rebatió antes de salir, o mejor dicho, escapar del cuarto.

Milo se quedo de pie a solas en la habitación consiente de la _extraña sensación_ que lo embargaba _desde_, hace ya, _algún tiempo_. Aquella _congoja melancólica_ oprimió en su pecho.

– ¿Realmente _es lo que quieres_? – Suspiro. – _Como si pudiera hacerte caso_… – sonrió sin gracia.

"_**.:*…*:."**_

Mientras el francés se disponía a recibir al nuevo integrante de la casa, los demás aun no se enteraban de lo ocurrido ayer ni de la decisión que había tomado Camus con respecto a Milo.

– ¡¿Sha-chan?! – Pregunto frente a la habitación del hindú Aioria – ¡¿Sha-chan?! – recelo.

Cuando intento abrir la puerta, sin permiso, noto que esta se encontraba cerrada.

– ¡Sha-chan! ¿Qué clase de juego es este? ¿Las escondidas? Sé que estas ahí.

Ciertamente Aioria no se equivocaba.

Shaka se encontraba en su cuarto pretendiendo que nadie más que él y la silenciosa naturaleza existían. Detestaba ser molestado y, además, no simpatizaba con compañías, como la de Aioria, que, según él, resultaba absurda.

– _Si no sales de ahí pronto, creeré que te ocurrió algo malo_.

Escucho Shaka canturrear del otro lado.

Se hizo una prolongada pausa por parte de Aioria.

–Voy a entrar. – término por confesar–… por la fuerza.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna del hindú motivado por un mal presentimiento.

– O puede ser que desee estar solo… – contesto el rubio apareciendo en la entrada de su habitación al abrir la puerta rápidamente para que esta no fuera derribada.

– ¡Holi-ho, Sha-chan!

Saludo penas ver su cara como si no fuera consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

– Ya sabes lo que dicen de estar solo… "La _soledad no es buena compañera ni mucho menos buena consejera_". Además, pensé que podrías estar aburrido… – sonrió a pesar de saber cuál era la vida que agradaba al rubio.

–Pues te equivocas…

– ¿Puedo entrar?

–No.

–Escuche, por allí, que el rumor del nuevo inquilino es cierto… – enarco una ceja – ¿Vamos a ver?

–Ve tu primero. Yo te alcanzare mas tarde.

–No caeré por séptima vez en ese engaño. ¡Vamos! – pidió con un puchero la última parte.

– ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en venir aquí todos los días y molestarme? – inquirió con una nota de cansancio.

–Porque me gusta pasar tiempo con Sha-chan…

La sinceridad de Aioria era una de las cosas que más molestaba a Shaka.

La parición de Milo, en el pasillo de la planta alta, interrumpió la conversación de ambos.

– ¿Milo? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Haciendo la mudanza? – pregunto de forma casual Aioria.

–Al menos podría mostrar un poco de fingida tristeza… – señalo Milo con decepción.

El muchacho se acerco a su amigo y le pregunto por lo bajo:

– ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Camus?

Entonces, una epifanía cruzo por su conciencia.

– ¡Sha-chan! – Se alejo de Milo. – ¿Puedes creerlo? Milo se ha convertido en el esclavo sexual del casero para poder quedarse. ¡Sha-chan! Debemos ayuda…

De inmediato, sin dejar terminar de hablar, el rubio se metió rápidamente de nuevo en su habitación y cerró la puerta en la cara del muchacho.

– ¿Huh? ¿Sha-chan?

De pronto, escucharon un par de voces y un grupo de pasos subir por la escalera.

Camus era seguido por otros dos muchachos hasta la ex-habitación de Milo que se ubicaba al comienzo del pasillo.

– Esta será…

– ¡"Enemigo-kun"! – llamo Aioria a Ikki.

–Ellos son Aioria y Milo. Convivirán con ellos a partir de ahora… – especifico Camus sin verdaderas ganas de preséntalos. –… aunque no es necesario que lo hagan.

– Un gusto conocerlos. – Hablo ikki.

– Ellos son Ikki y, su hemano menor, Shun.

Indico el pelirrojo con un gesto de su mano al joven de igual juventud que a suya, y a un niño más pequeño que ellos.

– Hola. – saludo tímidamente el hermano menor.

– Un momento... – dijo Aioria – eres… ¡Shun! – exclamo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Se conocen? – pregunto Milo.

–Um. – asintió – Trabajo en un centro deportivo y Shun pertenece a mi grupo de alumnos ¿Cierto, Shun?

El aludido asintió avergonzado.

– Iré a decirles a la gente de la mudanza que suban sus cosas hasta aquí. Regresaré enseguida. – se disculpo Camus antes de volver escaleras abajo.

El silencio no duro mucho frente a la emoción de Aioria por conocer a los nuevos.

– Conoces a Camus ¿verdad? No es por nada, es que pareces de su edad. – dijo dirigiéndose a Ikki.

– A decir verdad, somos compañeros de instituto. – explico.

– ¿Compañeros? – Rio Milo. – ¿Quién diría que el francesito era capaz de hacer amigos? – agrego con sarcasmo.

–Bueno… no somos cercanos ni nada que se le parezca. – pronuncio con extrañeza – Debo admitir que me sorprendió cuando me hablo de este lugar. Al parecer, a Camus le llego la información de que pensaba mudarme…

– Que raro… – murmuro pensativo Milo sopesando lo dicho por el muchacho.

– ¿Qué?

– Bueno, eso no importa ahora. – Convino Aioria – Creo que es hora de ponerse cómodos… – propuso señalando a los encargados de la mudanza subir por la escalera.

– Oh, es cierto… – comento Milo al notarlos – ¿quieren que…?

– Perdón. – se disculpo Aioria tomando por el brazo al rubio para detenerle. – nosotros tenemos algo que hacer. Los veremos más tarde…

Se despidió mientras se alejaba arrastrando a su amigo con él.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente? – inquirió Milo conocedor de la mirada de Aioria.

– Te lo diré más tarde. – susurro por lo bajo – Por ahora, encuentra a Dita y yo reuniré a los demás. Nos veremos en la habitación de Sha-chan.

"_**.:*…*:."**_

Momentos después, todos se encontraban en la habitación acordada, puesto que nadie tenía excusa para negarse, ya que se trataba de fin de semana.

Aioria les conto las nuevas noticias que habían sucedido en _la casa_ y más de uno salió al pasillo a corroborar su historia.

Sin embargo, la gran mayoría no lograba comprender el porqué de la reunión mientras que otros creían que se trataba de una despedida para Milo, debido a que el responsable de todo había omitido los detalles de la presencia del rubio.

– ¡No es mi despedida! – replico Milo por cuarta vez.

– Te vamos a extrañar. – lo molesto Kanon posando una mano comprensiva en su hombro.

– Les daré una pista. – hablo Dita con aires de importancia – El joven Aioria me eligió a _mí _como _ejecutor_ de su idea. – rio petulante.

– ¿"_Ejecutor_"? Te sienta mejor el término "_ejecutado_". Ese se parece más a ti. – reconoció Angelo con fingida gentileza.

– _Envidia._ – fue lo único que Dita respondió.

–A mi no me interesa nada de lo que están hablando, solo el hecho de ¿_por que irrumpieron en mi habitación de nuevo_? A pesar, de haberles advertido que _no_ lo hicieran _otra vez_… – comento con saña Shaka.

– Veras, Sha-chan. – Confeso Aioria acercándose al rubio – _Tengo un plan_. – admitió feliz como si esperara un cumplido por parte de este.

– ¿Si? Pues a mí también se me ocurrió un plan. Por ejemplo… matarte mientras duermes. – compartió.

– Sha-chan, no hables de aprovecharte de mi cuerpo dormido frente a todos o harás que me sonroje. – musito con fingida vergüenza mientras un aura oscura y espeluznante emanaba del cuerpo de Shaka.

– Dado el caso de que Aioria no pretende vivir por mucho tiempo...iré al grano – anuncio Dita tomando control de la situación.

– ¿Quien nombro vocero a la _barbie_? – inquirió Angelo con aprensión.

– Para _tu_ información, esta _gente_ acudió a _mí _principalmente. – pronuncio con solemnidad.

– Entonces... ¿qué hacemos nosotros aquí? – interrogo Mu cerca de la salida.

– Bueno... porque aquí _no existen los papeles secundarios solo los papeles pequeños..._

– Así _no es_ la frase… – corrigió Milo.

– No interesa. – Rebatió sin darle importancia – El punto es que todos tenemos que cooperar con esta idea.

– ¿Por qué?– esta vez hablo Saga.

– Porque… _que mejor forma_ de sacarle provecho a nuestras _buenas imágenes_ y cantidad de _tiempo libre_ que usándolos en una buena obra para reforzar _nuestros lazos fraternales..._

– ¿_El punto es_...? – insto Ángelo.

– Bueno, se los diré de una vez... – declaro Dita – El plan _es..._

"_**.:*…*:."**_

A pesar de algunas protestas, todos terminaron por cooperar con el plan, de esta manera, momentos más tarde, en la plaza más próxima a la casa.

– Bien niños... Emm… y... ¿qué quieren hacer? – dijo Ángelo.

Intentaba elegir sus palabras de acuerdo a lo que le había dicho Dita antes de salir: _"Haz que los disfruten. Un buen recuerdo. No te dejes guiar por __tu__ sentido de __diversión__"._

Ángelo había sido enviado, junto con el gemelo Saga, como niñeros hasta que los demás terminaran con lo suyo en la casa, debido a ser considerado demasiado torpe e inepto por Dita como para ser de ayuda.

– Mmm...– dudo Shun.

– No es que me moleste pero ¿por que _esto_ tan de repente? – desconfió Ikki confundido por la situación.

– Bueno por que... _"queríamos demostrarles lo feliz que nos sentimos por tenerlos con nosotros…"_

_Matare al infeliz Dita por hacerme decir tal barbaridad_. Pensó Ángelo en su fuero interno.

– No me interesa lo que _ustedes_ pretendan. – replico Camus tan normal como si hablara del clima. – Me voy a casa...

– No lo hagas... _no puedes_ hacer...

– ¿_Por qué no_? – desafío.

Ángelo le dedico una mirada de perpetua suplica al gemelo Saga, con la palabra "_ayúdame_" implícita.

Saga había sido enviada a oficiar de niñero debido a su imagen responsable.

El gemelo se levanto del banco de piedra y encaro a Camus sujetándolo por los hombros.

– Camus… – musito utilizando el poder de su mirada – también _hago esto por ti_... ¿podrías _quedarte_, al menos, un momento más… _conmigo_?

Tanto Ángelo como Ikki y Shun tuvieron la necesidad de desviar su atención ante lo íntimo de la escena.

– Yo... – titubeo nervioso afectado por el contacto de aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo. – creo... que… podría... hacerlo... si...

– ¡Así se habla!– interrumpió Ángelo torpemente alborotando los cabellos pelirrojos de Camus.

– No tengo en nada contra Saga, pero... ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? – recelo con malicia.

Ángelo tuvo que recordarse repetidamente las instrucciones de Dita para no contestar _vulgarmente_ a la osadía de Camus.

– Porque ninguna insignificante tarea como cuidar revoltosos me hará quedar como un _bueno para nada._ – mascullo exclusivamente para el pelirrojo anticipando las burlas del sueco si llegaba a fallar.

– ¿Quieren algo de tomar? – comenzó Saga buscando alguna forma de entretenerlos para pasar el tiempo.

– Por mi estaría bien. – comento Shun con timidez.

– No tenemos cinco años. – Replico Camus – preferiría ir a una biblioteca...

"_Haz que lo disfruten..."_ repercutió la frase en la cabeza de Angelo.

– Bien, entonces iremos a la heladería. – anuncio tratando de animar en contra de su voluntad.

– Dita _no equivoca_ contigo… – murmuro adrede el pelirrojo. – Sin duda, un _grandulón_ como tu intentando parecer _risueño y entusiasta_ es _espeluznante_.

– ¿Así lo crees? – inquirió esforzándose hasta sus límites por no golpear a alguien. – Bien, pues este "_grandulón_" puede convertirse en tu peor pesadilla ¿Sabes? Por lo tanto, iras con nosotros a la heladería sin protestar, beberás tu helado de los colores más felices y dulces que haya y dirás lo bien que te lo estas pasando mientras te sonrojas como el pequeño tierno que no eres...

– No… – replico – Y, además, esas palabras sonaron como las de un pervertido.

– Camus. – pidió en un susurro Saga, a lo cual de inmediato el pelirrojo reacciono.

– No… no… me gustan los dulces… – murmuro negando la mirada.

–Concuerdo contigo… – le sonrió.

– Entonces, está decidido. Iremos primero a un bar a comer algo y luego a la heladería. – convino Ángelo pensando en la cantidad de tiempo que se invertiría visitando dos lugares.

– Sigo pensando que _tu persona_ aquí _es irrelevante._ – murmuro Camus.

"_**.:*…*:."**_

Los faroles ubicados a cada costado de la gran escalera de piedra, estilo templo, que llevaba hasta la casa, se encontraban encendidos ante la presencia de la noche resplandeciendo bajo el cielo estrellado.

La casa se encontraba completamente a oscuras con todos sus habitantes escondidos en algún lugar del salón-recibidor.

Quienes habían salido se encontraban de regreso y el ruido que hicieron al entrar fue la señal para los que se estaban ocultos. Nadie debía perder su posición

– ¿Que ocurre con la luz? – pregunto Camus esperando que nadie hubiera estado jugando, _otra vez_, con los fusibles.

Saga no dijo nada y Ángelo tampoco.

De inmediato, Ikki comenzó a sospechar de lo que ocurría, pero por una razón diferente que aun ignoraban los demás. Debido a esto, también, se mantuvo en silencio.

Caminaron a ciegas hasta llegar al marco del salón.

– ¿Alguien podría encender...?

– ¡Sorpresa! ¡Sean bienvenidos!

Gritaron _casi_ todos en cuanto Saga ilumino el recibidor sin dejar terminar de hablar al pelirrojo.

Se trataba de una fiesta de bienvenida.

Habían decorado la habitación con telas y globos, además de una pancarta en el fondo del salón que rezaba "Bienvenida" y los pintorescos bocadillos ubicados junto a una de las ventanas mientras pequeñas luces de colores brillaban decorando cada marco.

Los tres, menores en edad, se quedaron de pie frente a la emoción de todos.

Shun sonreía con expectación. Ikki, por su parte sonreía con un sentimiento diferente que se relacionaba con lo que, todavía, solo sabia él. En cambio, Camus, se mantenía indiferente como de costumbre.

El primero en hablar fue Ikki, quien inconsciente, develo un dato que desconcertó por completo a todos los inquilinos.

– No me esperaba esto para nada. – comento entre risas.

– ¿Les agrada? – pregunto ansioso Aioria dirigiéndose solo a Shun y su hermano mayor.

– Por supuesto. No creí que fueran capaces de hacer algo como esto. – continuo volviéndose hacia su compañero de instituto. – Tienes muy buenos amigos, Camus...

– ¿Huh? ¿Camus? – inquirieron ciertas voces confundidas.

– Ahora entiendo porque vives aquí. Rodeado por todas estas personas que se tomaron las molestias por armar una fiesta sorpresa para ti…

Pero Camus mantuvo su rostro inescrutable con una mirada fría sin decir una palabra.

– Pero la fiesta era... – rio nervioso Dita siguiendo el hilo de los pensamientos del joven Ikki.

– Al principio creí que habían olvidado que hoy era siete de febrero...

– ¿Siete... de... febrero? – murmuraron sin comprender.

–… Y ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo hicieron...

– ¿Qué?

No se dejaba de escuchar esa pregunta entre los inquilinos.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Camus. – felicito.

– ¡¿Qué?!– terminaron por soltar todos sin disimular su sorpresa.

"_**.:*…*:."**_

Mientras el día moría bajo la luz plateada de luna, la sorpresa se robo las sonrisas en un parpadeo para que nadie lo notara, sin embargo, las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas.

* * *

"_**.:*…*:."**_

_Espero les haya gustado este cap.!_

_Especiales gracias a "Yukki-chan" por su review en el cap. anterior (Domo Arigatou! ^w^) Adore su entusiasmo, ojala la historia le siga gustando._

_Próxima actualización: *7 de marzo* Pareja: Milo X Camus._

_Bye… bye! Me leen en la continuación de este fic._

"_**.:*…*:."**_


	3. Quien busca encuentra

"_**.:*…*:."**_

_**N/A: **__Bueno, este el capitulo tercero "Quien busca… encuentra", espero lo disfruten._

"_**PlayList"**_

_**1)_***__Natalie Imbruglia – Torn. _

_**2)_***__Snow patrol – Open your eyes._

_**3)_***__The temper tramp – Sweet disposition.___

"_**.:*…*:."**_

"_**Humildes Narcisistas"**_

"_**:*…*:"**_

_**.:Capitulo tercero:.**_

"_**:*…*:"**_

_***Quien busca… encuentra***_

"_**:*…*:"**_

La brisa fresca recorrió los alrededores del hogar estropeando la decoración exterior, al tiempo que se llevaba algunos faroles para decorar el paisaje.

Mientras los murmullos se alzaban y algunos rostros permanecían incrédulos, el joven Camus se retiro en silencio, sin que nadie lo notara, con el deseo de evitar molestas excusas.

Sin embargo, luego de un momento, tras notar la ausencia del francés una repentina y desagradable sensación los invadió dejando al salón sumido en un ambiente de muda reflexión.

La depresión y culpa que se percibía en la habitación resultaban más que suficientes para comenzar a hacer crecer hongos en las paredes y el techo, pero esto era una situación que Dita no podía soportar. Él necesitaba expresarse después de lo ocurrido.

– Es como si… como si… casi… "_casi_" pudiera comprender a alguien _feo_…

Termino la última nota en un sonoro suspiro fruto de su conmoción mientras la incredulidad y el espanto se dibujaban en su rostro.

A pesar de esto, Ángelo no podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad para hacer uso de su sarcasmo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Dita, quien se alteraba por mínimos detalles.

– Hasta podrías llegar a dar lástima porque parece que tanto alboroto te afecto la única mono neurona en funcionamiento que tienes… Bueno, _tenias_… – hizo una pausa.

Se acerco al sueco y articulo con cuidado.

– Lo que te ocurre ahora es la misma sensación que tienes al despertar y mirarte al espejo.

– ¿Sabes, Ángelo? – Hablo petulante insultado por el comentario del aludido. – Me molestaría en contestarte y ponerte en el lugar que te corresponde, pero debo ser más comprensivo… no es tu culpa ser tan… – reprimió una palabrota – Ha de ser una tremenda desgracia ser tan feo. – ladeo la cabeza con indiferencia.

– Me provocas golpearte… y uno de estos días juro que…

– No creí que te gustaba presumir de tus tendencias sádicas.

De repente, Aioria, quien había estado escuchando la conversación, interrumpió la discusión con una de sus preguntas.

– Y… ¿Cómo sabes _tú_, Dita, que Ángelo es un sádico?

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir algo, la expresión de Aioria se torno curiosa y su atención se desvió hacia otra persona.

– ¿Sha-chan es un "_M_" o un "_S_"?

El rubio, Shaka, le miro con aprensión como de costumbre, consciente de lo persistente que podía llegar a ser Aioria.

– Me iré a dormir – anuncio Shaka alejándose hacia al corredor.

– ¿Te acompaño?

– No.

Luego de la iniciativa del rubio, Mu decidió ser el segundo en seguirle, argumentando con las ya anteriores experiencias y conocimientos que cada uno tenía de Camus para que dejaran de darle vueltas al asunto. Pues, como el tibetano, el francés era alguien reservado, que en su tiempo con ellos no había dejado oportunidad para conocerlo mejor.

– Eso es porque el francés es un mocoso orgulloso…

Rebatió Milo, que siempre intentaba buscarle la vuelta a las palabras del pelirrojo, y aun perturbado por lo ocurrido.

– Pero Camus es Camus y eso no cambiara. Él es de esa forma y todos ya lo conocemos, principalmente tu, que has sido el primero en convivir con él. – intervino Dohko en un intento por tranquilizar a Milo.

– Milo. – agrego Mu recargado contra el marco del salón. – ¿realmente crees que esto tendrá efecto alguno en Camus? – dijo con la retorica implícita.

– Mu, tiene razón. – dio un paso al frente Kanon para hablar. – Levanten la mano cuántos de nosotros recordó… o mejor dicho… era consciente de la fecha de cumpleaños de Camus…

Su gemelo fue el único en levantar la mano.

– Vaya. – se asombro en un desalentador suspiro Shun – Ahora creo que comienzo a sentir algo de pena por Camus. – susurro por lo bajo.

Las palabras y el rostro triste del pequeño Shun hicieron mella en la cabeza de cada quien. Todos se encontraban resentidos y culpables deseando enmendar de alguna manera su terrible actuación como compañeros de casa.

Más tarde, entrada la medianoche, cada uno de los inquilinos había acordado regalarle algo, y ofrecerle una disculpa al casero como muestra de su arrepentimiento.

Por otro lado, Milo no se encontraba del todo tranquilo con lo dispuesto, ya que a pesar de tener sentimientos cercanos y haber sido el primero en conocer al francés, había cometido el mismo error que los demás que fácilmente podría considerarlos unos extraños si los comparaba con él. Él, era diferente, deseaba serlo. Además, el hecho de que el gemelo Saga lo hubiera recordado le fastidiaba en sobremanera.

La frustración ardía en su interior tensionando sus nudillos, pero se contuvo aún cuando ni siquiera él ya soportaba su mal humor.

"_**.:*…*:."**_

Pasada la medianoche, Milo decidió ahogar el chasco con algo de beber.

Al comienzo, bebió una cerveza pero, en cuanto termino la primera, bebió una segunda hasta el punto de encontrar frente a él seis botellas vacías.

El efecto del alcohol lo único que había logrado era alterar un poco su forma de caminar y dejarlo con una rabia apenas sofocada mientras el desconsuelo afloraba sin esfuerzo.

Sin deseos de ver la cara del pelirrojo, se dirigió vacilante a la biblioteca donde le esperaba aquel incomodo sillón.

_¡Agh!_

Gruño tras recordad donde debía dormir.

Al entrar en la biblioteca, percibió la peste a libro viejo y a aire acondicionado. Un aroma muy característico en ese lugar.

Miro con asco el mueble y se dispuso a ocuparlo.

Sentado en el sillón, sostuvo su cabeza fija en el suelo intentando apaciguarse para lograr conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, desde donde la habitación se iluminaba tenuemente, escucho su voz.

– Vomitas y te decapito. – amenazo.

Camus se encontraba tras su escritorio con un libro en mano y alumbrado por la sutil luz de una lámpara de pie.

Milo le contemplo sin expresión renegado por las vueltas del destino.

Y, tan inesperado como la nieve en verano, Milo echo a reír a mandíbula batiente, aunque Camus oculto su sorpresa.

– ¿Qué… que haces? – interrogo con recelo.

– ¿Sabes, francés?

Se levanto del sillón hablando con tono casual y aun divertido para dirigirse hasta el aludido.

– Vine aquí… para evitar cruzarme contigo, pero ¿sabes qué? Entro aquí y me encuentro contigo. – dijo recargándose contra el escritorio. – Eso me desespera. – mascullo con el semblante serio bajo la luz de la lámpara.

– Descuida que la situación me molesta tanto o más que a ti, ya que vine aquí porque que creí que nuevamente te meterías en mi habitación. Comprendo y comparto tu desagrado. – dijo retomando la lectura del libro en sus manos.

– Tú no entiendes – comento con picardía bordeando al escritorio. – nunca dije que me desagradaba, solo dije que me desespera… – articulo arrebatándole el libro con un fluido movimiento –… tanto… que no puedo controlarme… – musito tomando por el mentón a Camus.

Rápidamente el pelirrojo le aparto, pero Milo le sostuvo por los brazos dejándolo sin escapatoria.

– ¡Déjate de juegos, Milo! ¡Hueles a alcohol! ¡Estás ebrio! – acuso apartando la mirada.

– ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? – susurro pegando sus labios a la oreja del pelirrojo.

– ¡No sabes lo que dices, Milo! – Continuo Camus mientras intentaba zafarse de sus manos. – ¡Suéltame! – demando.

– Camus… – musito.

Comenzó a besar el contorno del cuello del francés.

– ¡Déjame ir! – esta vez su tono, mostraba furia y mayor ímpetu.

De inmediato, Milo reacciono con una negativa algo violenta.

Tomo Camus por la cintura y lo llevo sobre el escritorio con su cuerpo reclinado contra el de él.

– ¿Qué te parece si comienzas a hacerle caso al destino, Camus? Acaso… ¿no lo entiendes? No planeo dejarte ir… y tú ya no puedes huir de mí…

Sin esperar una respuesta de parte del francés, tomo por asalto sus labios, saboreándolos con una pericia desenfrenada. Lo besaba sin cuidado y con posesión, cada vez con mayor intensidad tratando de encontrar una respuesta por parte de aquellos que se mantenían rígidos en una línea tensa.

Cada segundo que Camus pasaba negándolo parecía provocar aún más a Milo.

De pronto, decidió ir más lejos sosteniendo con una mano las muñecas del pelirrojo, y con la otra comenzó a recorrer avaricioso el torso del francés, que se estremecía ante el tacto cálido de los dedos de Milo.

Con la camisa desprendida y acorralado contra su escritorio, Camus aparto su boca de la del rubio en un intento de que se detuviera. Sin embargo, Milo, envilecido por su actitud, deslizo la mano dentro del pantalón del francés provocando por parte de este un gemido que le fue imposible silenciar. De esta forma, el rubio tomo provecho de la boca abierta de Camus y nuevamente comenzó a besarlo, dejando, esta vez que su lengua recorriera la suya como si probara un néctar delicioso.

A medida, que el pelirrojo luchaba por contener sus reacciones entre espasmos y gemidos, Milo aceleraba los movimientos de su mano dentro del pantalón.

– Camus. Di solo mi nombre. Llámame solo a mí. Necesítame…

Milo abandono sus muñecas para jugar con su pecho, que ahora se encontraba caliente, al igual que el cuerpo de ambos.

Camus se aferro con fervor a los brazos de Milo cuando otro espasmo le recorrió.

– Yo… Detente… por… favor…

Repetía sofocado entre jadeos con la respiración entrecortada cuando Milo dejaba sus labios para recuperar el aliento.

Entonces, cuando Camus comenzó a estremecerse, Milo disminuyo los movimientos dentro del pantalón hasta convertirlos en un suave masaje.

– No… – El francés suspiro son dificultad con la cara completamente roja.

Adolorido, agarro con mayor fuerza los brazos de Milo, y este solo dejo de besarle.

Y como Milo había planeado, Camus escondió su rostro en su hombro y repitió su nombre.

– Milo... – gimió apenado cuando un escalofrío le recorrió.

Otra vez, la mano del rubio recupero su ritmo acelerado hasta que el cuerpo de Camus se libero.

El francés temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras el corazón le latía desbocado e intentaba recuperar el aliento entre sofocados jadeos, pero Milo aun no había terminado con él.

Comenzaba, nuevamente, a besar su cuello y a jugar con su pecho cuando la actitud pasiva del pelirrojo llamo su atención.

Camus se mantenía como podía, débil sobre el escritorio, sin intención de luchar.

– Camus…

– Me rindo… No puedo ganarte.

Murmuro entre suspiros con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Milo le contemplo hasta que su expresión se sereno y entonces lo alzo en vilo para llevarlo hasta su habitación donde le dejo descansar, aunque él solo pudiera conciliarlo hasta entrada la mañana.

"_**.:*…*:."**_

Al día siguiente, Camus despertó con un ataque neurótico al recordar lo ocurrido, y en cuanto vio una melena rubia a su lado unas intensiones asesinas se apoderaron de él, pero, de pronto, su crimen fue interrumpido por un llamado en la puerta.

A regañadientes el francés se dispuso a contestar preocupado de que los inquilinos pudieran _malinterpretar _la situación.

– ¡Sorpresa… otra vez!

Dijeron todos con un regalo en las manos.

– Como muestra de nuestro arrepentimiento te ofrecemos una disculpa. – convino Dita.

– ¡Lo sentimos!

Cantaron los inquilinos.

– Y como regalo, cada uno te compro un presente… adivina… – continúo Aioria.

Camus se quedo callado, afligido por que los inquilinos descubrieran a Milo en su habitación, porque su crimen no se llevara a cabo completamente, y porque ninguno de los regalos fuera un arma que lo convirtiera en el protagonista de una masacre.

– ¡Son libros! – respondió Kanon al notar la indiferencia por parte del francés.

El pelirrojo les miro ausente y, a la vez, conmocionado por todo lo que ocurría.

– Ya sabes… libros… escritor… – comento Aioria.

De repente, la dirección de la mirada del sueco no le gusto nada.

– ¿Camus? – pronuncio Dita divertido.

– ¿Ah?

Ya nadie lo miraba él, sino a la persona detrás de él, Milo.

– Mmm… parece que al fin y al cabo, si hubo fiesta… – susurro Dita.

Mientras el cerebro de Camus parecía estar a punto de despedirse de este mundo, pensó que quizá no sería tan mala idea vivir solo a costa de sus padres, ya que dicen que la muerte es un fin común, por lo que no hay necesidad de buscarla.

"_**.:*…*:."**_

_**N/A: **__Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo. Próxima actualización: *14 de marzo*…_

"_**.:*…*:."**_


	4. No hay mal que por bien no venga

"_**.:*…*:."**_

_**N/A: **__Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

"_**PlayList"**_

_***1)_**__Au revoir simone – Tell me (Clock opera remix)_

_***2)_ **__Radwimps – Me me she. (Versión piano)_

_***3)_**__Lights – Face up._

"_**.:*…*:."**_

"_**Humildes Narcisista"**_

"_**:*…*:"**_

_**.: Capitulo Cuarto :.**_

"_**:*…*:"**_

_***No hay mal… que por bien no venga***_

"_**:*…*:"**_

Una mañana insólita iluminaba la quinta habitación del pasillo en la planta alta de la casa.

Aioria despertó sin prisa, atento del silencio que reinaba cosa que resultaba inusual en una pensión y, sobre todo, en aquella casa, donde Dita y Ángelo solían discutir todo el tiempo, donde Milo, junto a Kanon, armaba alboroto siempre que podían, donde las voces retumbaban como el latido de un niño.

Aunque sus alumnos no llegarían hasta entrada la tarde, no pensaba prepararse el desayuno, o mejor dicho, el almuerzo. Una llamada telefónica al delivery y con eso sería suficiente.

Para Aioria, alguien inquieto, resultaba dificil asumir la calma dentro de la casa y, aun más, el terrible hecho que eso significaba: _Soledad._

El día se presentaba irresistible. El sol resplandecía en lo alto de un cielo celeste, casi sin nubes, mientras la brisa suave invitaba a descubrir el exterior. Sin embargo, cuando la naturaleza estaba a punto de convencerlo, una mirada hacia la ventana contigua a la suya por donde se lograba estibar el dulce vals del dócil aire con una melena dorada, basto para contaminar sus pensamientos con la funesta idea del encierro junto a su vecino.

El rubio de al lado, quien se mantenía sentado junto a la ventana disfrutando de una lectura filosófica, escucho los firmes y ansiosos pasos de su vecino. Y por un microsegundo, se preocupo de que su paz fuera perturbada, pero volvió a su estado cuando recordó que había echado llave a la puerta de su cuarto.

En la entrada, atreves del espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el suelo, Shaka podía distinguir la sombra de los pies de Aioria, aunque desconfió de que no hubiera hecho ademan alguno por entrar.

De repente, el muchacho se alejo de su habitación. Esto tranquiliza al rubio que no anhelaba más que la compañía de sus pensamientos. Pero, un segundo más tarde, nuevamente, Shaka se sobresalto. Un escándalo se oía al lado. Sin duda alguna, según el rubio, _aquel_ planeaba algo.

Otra vez, los pasos en el pasillo y, luego, la sombra en la entrada. Suspenso.

Shaka desvió el hilo de sus pensamientos, convenciéndose de la efectividad de sus medidas precavidas para su seguridad.

Entonces… calma… y, después de un momento, tempestad.

Con un simple portazo, Aioria entro a la habitación esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

– ¡Sha-chan, buenos días! – saludo dirigiéndose hacia el objeto de su anhelo.

De inmediato, el rubio se corrió de la dirección de este, confundido y frustrado de que su plan para no ser molestado no funcionara.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – interrogo encarando a Aioria.

– Te encontré.

– No. No. ¡No! – Rebatió – ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar tan fácilmente?

– La llave.

– _La llave_. – repitió al obtener la causa de su boicot.

– Si. Si. ¿Qué leías? – pregunto mientras agarraba el libro de la ventana.

– Pronto, una guía de cómo asesinar lenta y dolorosamente. – convino quitándole el tomo. – ¿Cómo es que tienes _mi _llave de _mi _habitación?

– Corrección: No es _tu_ llave. Es una copia. O ¿podría ser que… Sha-chan este buscando compartir su llave conmigo declarando oficialmente a este cuarto nuestro nido de…?

– ¡Aioria! – replico malhumorado.

– No te enojes. Ciertamente, tú tienes la culpa Sha-chan. Encerrarte todo el día bajo llave, privándonos de tu bendita presencia. Eso no se hace, Sha-chan o nos harás pensar que no quieres pasar tiempo con nadie más que contigo… ¡Que narcisista y egoísta te has vuelto! No podía permitir que una cosa tan simple como una llave me alejara de ti, así que, una noche, mientras te encontrabas organizando la fiesta de bienvenida con los demás, entre por tu ventana y la tome prestada e hice una copia.

– ¿Cuantas?

– ¿Eh? Solo hice una copia.

– No. ¿Cuántas veces entraste aquí de esa forma?

– Oh… – sonrió travieso – ¿Noches?

– ¡Suficiente! ¡Lárgate y déjame solo! Porque puedo asegurarte que lo que menos quiero hacer ahora es pasar mi día…

– Ahora que recuerdo. ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?

Aioria, como de costumbre ignoraba los comentarios del rubio, por lo que decidió sentarse en la cama.

– No lo sé. Por favor, vete.

Repitió intentando recuperar sus cabales, ya que siempre los perdía en presencia de ese compañero.

– ¿Sha-chan? – llamo sumido en sus pensamiento.

Shaka no contesto y solo contemplo la expresión tranquila y plena de Aioria, mientras se preguntaba cuantas serian las posibilidades de que alguien como su vecino, pudiera tener pensamientos profundos.

– ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos?

– Ni aunque me encontrara en el tercer infierno aceptaría.

– Muy bien. – se levanto de un brinco. – Traeré la comida aquí. – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Inmediatamente, el rubio se apresuro a echarle llave a la entrada.

– Sha-chan, no olvides que tengo una copia… – canto bajando las escaleras al tiempo que hacía sentir ridículo al aludido.

"_**.:*…*:."**_

Más tarde, la habitación del rubio se vio invadida por el aroma de dos platos recién preparados de tonkatsu*.

– ¿Qué es esto? – acuso Shaka en cuanto vio su comida.

– Chuleta de cerdo y col*. – contesto al tiempo que probaba bocado.

– ¡Ya sé lo que es! – Replico. – Pero ¡¿Qué demonios esperas que haga con esto?! – dijo apartando el platillo de su vista.

– Que cruel eres, Sha-chan… Con lo mucho que cuesta la carne de cerdo, tú la desperdicias.

– Nadie te pidió que cocinaras para mí… Además… – sonrió con acritud – si se supone que todo el tiempo estas pendiente de mi… prepararme eso… es un insulto… – termino negando la mirada.

Sin embargo, cuando solo recibió silencio por parte de Aioria, decidió mirarle de reojo. Este le contemplaba con completo asombro.

– ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma, imbécil?

Y así, el asombro fácilmente se convirtió en una gran sonrisa.

– Me molestas. – protesto nuevamente Shaka incomodo por la expresión de su compañero – Y no tengo tiempo para gastarlo contigo así que… – comento levantándose de la mesa.

En ese instante, Aioria hizo lo mismo que él y se inclino sobre la mesa para llegar a los labios de Shaka.

Aioria beso con suavidad los labios de Shaka.

Aunque no fue más que el roce de un beso descuidado, habría resultado demasiado dulce a la vista de cualquiera.

El contacto de los labios tibios de Aioria en los suyos, basto para paralizarlo, a pesar de que cada célula de su cuerpo cobraba vida, su estomago se revolvía, y una cálida sensación subía por su espalda hasta invadirlo.

No pasaron más que unos cuantos segundos, pero el rubio era consciente que ese insignificante cuerpo podría convertirse en su cárcel.

Shaka intento apartarlo con brusquedad.

– ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

– ¡Estoy feliz!

Aioria se recargaba en sus hombros y la negativa de Shaka cuando retrocedió, provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo.

– ¡No te me acerques! ¡Quítate de encima!

Pero Aioria se mantenía abrazado a su cintura.

– Si Sha-chan me ha descubierto mirándolo todo el tiempo, eso quiere decir que… tú también has estado pendiente de mí.

De repente, las palabras de Aioria apuñalaron su mente.

– ¡¿Qué clases de estupideces dices?! ¡¿Quién podría fijarse en alguien como tú?! – replico buscando argumentos en contra de la idea de su vecino.

– Aunque eres muy inteligente, sé que no te diste cuenta de esto hasta que yo te lo dije... – suspiro contra su abdomen. – pero no me importa… estoy feliz.

– ¿Te das cuenta de las barbaridades que dices? ¡Estás loco!

Y dicho esto, Aioria se irguió con ambos brazos rozando la cintura del rubio.

– Entonces… ¿quieres enloquecer conmigo? – musito a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

– Te lo advierto, Aioria… te mueves un milímetro más y date por muerto.

– Si tanto te molesta… ¿Por qué te sonrojas, Sha-chan?

En ese momento, fue consiente el escozor en sus mejillas, mientras la ansiedad hacia lo suyo con todo su ser.

De repente, llamaron al timbre de la entrada principal.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – interrogo el rubio buscando cualquier excusa para alejarse.

– Nada. – mascullo contrariado con la cabeza baja.

– Es el timbre.

Shaka se apresuro a levantarse y salir de la habitación, y Aioria le siguió por detrás.

Al contestar, encontraron a los alumnos de Aioria, quien era su entrenador, y entre ellos estaba Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu.

– Había olvidado que vendrían… – murmuro apenado.

– ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo podrías haberlo olvidado? ¡Son tu trabajo!

– Pero, jamás los habría llamado, si hubiera sabido que podría pasar tiempo con Sha-chan.

– ¡Ya deja de decir esas cosas frente a otros, maldito desvergonzado… y para con esa porquería de "Sha-chan"!

Pero ninguno de los niños los escuchaba, estos se encontraban muy concentrados en organizar un partido de futbol.

– ¡Sensei, estamos esperándolo! – llamo Seiya inquieto por comenzar.

– ¡Estaré con ustedes en un momento! – Respondió antes de volverse a Shaka – ¿Quieres jugar? Y debo admitir que tendrás la ventaja si te encuentras en mi equipo.

Shaka sonrió de manera sombría antes de aceptar la invitación.

– Muy bien, Aioria… Pero jugare contra ti, y no tendré misericordia… – volvió a reír.

– Pero la idea era que jugáramos juntos como un equipo.

Ambos equipos tomaron sus posiciones en el patio de la entrada antes de dar comienzo al partido.

Apenas comenzó a correr el tiempo Aioria tomo el balón y lo envió de una patada al arco contrario que estaba siendo protegido por Shaka.

El rubio planto sus zapatos en el suelo para recibir al balón, sin embargo, de repente, al sol lo cegó y lo perdió.

Segundos más tarde, Shaka se encontraba desfallecido tras recibir el impacto de la pelota con su cabeza.

Mientras un mar de voces repercutía en su mente, y se arrepintió de haber ayunado aquel día, debido a que ahora se encontraba sin fuerzas para reponerse.

– Sha-chan.

_¿Por qué maldita razón tengo que distinguir tu voz?_

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Por supuesto que no, idiota. Me golpeaste. Y si no hubieras cocinado esa porquería hoy habría comido y no estaría como estoy._

– ¡Sha-chan!

_¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? ¡No me llames así!_

– Sha-chan. Responde ¿estás bien?

_¿Cómo puedes hacer esa clase de preguntas tan estúpidas? Acaso ¿no entiendes que estoy cansado? ¡Deja de molestarme!_

– ¡Sha…!

– Solo cállate, por favor… – pidió en un leve murmullo.

Aunque el rubio mantenía sus ojos cerrados intentando recuperarse, estaba seguro de que Aioria sonreía… y de que continuaría haciéndolo.

"_**.:*…*:."**_

El partido y la práctica de ese día se cancelo debido al accidente y tampoco necesitaron llamar a ninguna ambulancia, ya que Shaka se negaba en redondo a que otra persona conociera su ridículo incidente.

Aioria se quedo junto a su compañero, que descansaba la cabeza en su regazo, en el banco de piedra del jardín trasero

– Sigo preguntándome donde habrán ido todos los demás.

Dijo Aioria una vez que comprendió que Shaka se había despertado.

– Oh… creo que todos dijeron que irían a un festival en el centro… y, como esas cosas no me interesan, me negué. – hizo una pausa – Ah… e intentaron despertarte, pero no pudieron.

– Parece ser que todos se están llevando mejor… – convino sin detenerse a pensar en aquella actividad, ya que se sentía muy satisfecho con su día. – Hasta Milo y Camus parecen haberse vuelto más cercanos… Que considerado por parte de Camus compartir su habitación con Milo… – se calló al rememorar algo – Y ahora que lo pienso…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué mi comida te insulto? Ni siquiera la probaste como para decir que sabía mal.

– Y jamás la hubiera probado. – replico sentándose – Soy vegetariano.

– ¿Vegetariano? Entonces ¿esa es la razón por la que no comes carne?

– ¿Y por que mas iba a ser?

– Creí que no lo hacías porque era más costoso.

– Claro que no… es mi forma de encontrarme en armonía con lo que me rodea.

Aioria solo le dedico una sonrisa mientras su cabeza maquinaba una idea.

"_**.:*…*:."**_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos se encontraban desayunando. Aioria llego con una sorpresa a la casa.

– ¿Qué es eso…? – interrogo Dita preocupado por el invitado de Aioria.

– No es un eso, Dita. Es un ella. Se llama Charlotte.

– ¿Charlotte? – pregunto Ángelo examinando al cerdo. – Pero si se parece a Dita.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto con cansancio Shaka.

– Porque también seré vegetariano, y me será más fácil no comer carne de cerdo si tengo uno como mascota.

– ¿Por qué? – repitió el rubio.

– Pues porque también quiero estar en armonía con Sha-chan. – respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

Al tiempo que Shaka resolvía seguir intentando alejar Aioria de su persona, un pensamiento inconsciente cruzo por su cabeza haciéndolo temer de su propio juicio… _"__Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado"._

"_**.:*…*:."**_

_¡Ojala hayan podido disfrutar de este cap.!_

_Muy bien… agradecimientos:_

_Thank you very much "Tina" for your comment on the previous chapter._ _Well, I will tell you that's not weird that you being confused about Camus's feelings because he is confused too, but at the end i hope that the love can win… (sorry, for my bad english )_

_Muchas gracias a "Annie Leto", realmente me alegra que le haya gustado y que se haya tomado las molestias de pasarse por este fic. (Domo arigatou! ^-^) Su comentario de veras me divirtió n.n. ojala las próximas actualizaciones también sean de su agrado T^T._

_Oki Doki… Próxima actualización: *21 de marzo…*_

"_**.:*…*:."**_


End file.
